His Is A Wonderful Life
by The Create Card
Summary: Kari and TK are getting more and more irritated with Davis following them around and they're starting to think they'd be better off if he'd just go away. But they're about to learn what life would be like...if Davis never existed. My FIRST Digimon fic!


Introduction: Some of you may know me, but for those who don't: I am The Create Card. I have spent my whole tenure in the Card Captor Sakura section, but now I'm expanding my horizons. I've really been into Digimon lately and that's why I've decided to begin writing for the Digimon section in addition to my CCS stories. One thing you should know about me: Davis is my favorite character (which may have some of you saying 'Strike One' right off the bat) and I've only seen the 2nd season (Strike Two). But like in the CCS section, I'm always willing to learn. So feel free to add any comments in your reviews or write me with any info I should know.

  


Summary: Through the years, everyone hasn't seen Davis as the leader of the 2nd Digidestined as much as they've seen him as just an egotistical, whiny little klutz. But while TK and Kari are taking a lone walk one night, they're about to realize…just how important Davis is to them.

  


**His Is A Wonderful Life**

  


"Is he following us again?"

Twelve-year old Kari Kamiya couldn't bear to look. This was the second time in a week she decided to take a walk with her longtime friend, TK Takaishi. But every time they've gone out together, they've never been alone. Because somewhere lurking in the shadows would be Davis Motomiya. Of course, he couldn't stay hidden if his life depended on it. He'd always slip up somewhere and end up exposing himself, much to TK and Kari's displeasure.

"I don't even want to know," Kari replied to her friend's question. "Why won't he leave us alone? Doesn't he get that you and I are just friends?"

"I don't think he believes that for a second," TK said. "In Davis' twisted mind, he thinks we're a couple. And as long as he thinks that, he's not going to leave us alone. Right now, it's just a matter of finding out where he's hiding."

Kari and TK kept walking down the quiet street and suddenly heard a rustling in a tree near them. They could feel it. Davis had to be up in that tree. Kari just wanted to walk faster and TK had the same idea. They started to speed up and the rustling got louder. Suddenly…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

****CRASH****

Davis Motomiya clumsily fell from the tree and landed hard on the ground. A part of Kari wanted to turn around and see if he was ok, but TK just kept pushing her forward.

"Just pretend we don't see him," TK whispered. "We can duck into the park before he gets up."

It sounded like a great idea. And judging from his whiny moaning, it didn't look like Davis would be on his feet for a while. So Kari and TK turned the corner and then started running towards the park. At this rate, they'd be sure to lose Davis.

"I just don't know why he keeps following us!" Kari groaned.

"Deep down, I'm sure he's a nice guy," TK added. "But he has really been getting on my nerves lately."

"YOUR nerves?!" Kari snapped. "Excuse me, but I'm the one he has a crush on! He's always making an idiot out of himself just for the sake of impressing me! Urkel's got NOTHING on Davis!"

TK sighed. "He can be such a pest."

Kari sighed, too. "I just wish he'd go away."

"He was a…unique leader, but right now I just wish he'd leave us alone," TK added.

"I think we'd be so much better off without Davis," Kari finished.

It was at that point that Kari began some soft music. It was coming from inside the park. It wasn't like anything she'd heard in these parts. It was the soft music coming from a lute. Kari's curiosity was getting the better of her. She took TK's hand and dragged him towards the music. Then she saw where it was coming from. It was coming from a tent.

"Who sets up a tent in THIS place?" TK asked.

"That's a good question," Kari admitted. "So…should we check it out?"

TK smiled. "I will if you will."

It was settled. Both Kari and TK wandered into the tent. They immediately noticed the gothic theme of the tent. It was very dark in there and they could feel the dreary atmosphere.

"Hello there, young ones."

Suddenly, two blue candles lit up near a table. Kari and TK saw an old man sitting there. He wore a black hood and robe and grinned a very toothy grin. It was creepy to say the least. His voice was calm, yet sounded menacing.

"Um…we're sorry if we're interrupting anything," Kari gulped.

"Yeah, we'll just see ourselves out," TK added timidly.

"Nonsense, my friends," the old man said. "I was awaiting your arrival. You might say I foresaw it. Oh, but if you wish to leave, I won't stop you. I just didn't think you would be so afraid of seeing your future."

Kari smirked. "You're a fortune teller?"

"Soothsayer! I prefer the term soothsayer."

"And I prefer the term 'hokey'," TK said smartly.

"Oh, that hurts," the old man said sarcastically. "You don't know how many people come in here and call me a fake. But if there was only a way to show you I'm for real…TK."

TK took a step back. "How did you know my name?"

"Because I see all," the soothsayer said energetically. "And I couldn't help but see your situation. Wouldn't you like a little more…insight…Kari?"

Kari stepped back quickly and almost fell over. "You know my name, too?"

"I can see the doubt going away," the soothsayer chuckled. "My friends, I help those who need to see clearer and I can see you two aren't seeing clearly. If I'm not mistaking, you two are having a problem with a certain friend. I believe his name is…Davis?"

"How do you know Davis?" Kari asked. She was in shock.

"It matters not how I know Davis," the soothsayer answered. "What matters is that I know ABOUT him. And I know…that you two wish him to walk away from your lives…forever."

TK shook his head. "We never said forever and…HEY! How did YOU know we were thinking that?!"

The old man ignored TK's question. "What if I said I can show you what your lives would be like…WITHOUT Davis around? What if I said I could you show you what things would be like if your wish came true?"

Kari could see that TK was ready to refuse. He looked like he was scared beyond belief and he wanted out. But Kari's curiosity was at its maximum level. She couldn't pass this up.

"Then I'd say show us!" Kari said boldly.

The soothsayer grinned that toothy grin. "Oh, good! Much more willing than the LAST two I encountered."

"W-W-What do we have to do?" TK asked nervously. He still wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"Just stand here and close your eyes," the old man answered.

Kari and TK looked at each other and shrugged. They walked over to a lone spot and closed their eyes.

"What you are about to see is totally real," the soothsayer began. "However, you cannot interact with anyone or anything in the place we are about to go. It will be as if you two do not exist and you cannot do anything…except watch.

"We are about to travel to this very night, with one difference. The world will have been saved by FOUR Digidestined…but it will be as if Davis Motomiya…had never existed."

TK's face brightened. "A world without Davis?"

"Sounds appealing, doesn't it?" the soothsayer chuckled. "Or DOES it?"

Kari kept her eyes closed and she heard the old man throw down a smoke ball. She felt the smoke surrounding her and she felt very hot.

"Ok, now open your eyes," the old man said.

  


~--------------------~

  


Kari opened her eyes. It was a familiar sight. It was the same street she and TK had been walking on earlier in the night.

"What's going on?" Kari asked.

"Wait for it…" the soothsayer interrupted.

Then she saw it. Kari saw…herself and TK…walking down the street just like before. Like before, they weren't being romantic. They were walking as just friends. Kari didn't know why, but something felt different about this.

TK looked like he noticed it. "Look at us! We're not looking over our shoulder!"

"That's because Davis does not exist," the soothsayer explained. "You no longer have to worry about him following you around, because he's not here anymore."

"So we're finally being left alone?" Kari smiled. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh, but you don't see it yet," the old man said. "Maybe we should go a little further. Let's go to…the end of the night. Close your eyes again."

Kari and TK closed their eyes again. Once again, the soothsayer threw down a smoke ball. The smoke hissed and the steam surrounded them all. Kari took a sniff and was repulsed by the smoke's odor. But then she started to get that weird feeling again. She felt an out-of-body experience.

She was being taken away…

  


~--------------------~

  


Kari opened her eyes. She saw more familiar territory. It was the porch of her house and she saw…herself and TK. And TK was walking her to her door. It looked like a warm scene…but something still didn't feel right.

"Haven't you two noticed anything about yourselves?" the old man asked.

Kari looked closer. Then she saw it. "We…aren't smiling."

It was true. Kari and TK were walking home as friends, but…there was no smile on their faces. They didn't look sad, but they didn't look as happy as they always did. The blissfulness wasn't there.

"What's wrong with us?" TK asked.

No one said anything. Instead, they looked at the exchange between the other Kari and TK.

"I had a great time, TK," the other Kari said, sounding almost bored. "Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem, Kari," the other TK responded nonchalantly. "I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Sure. Bye."

The other Kari walked into her house while the other TK walked down the street. This baffled Kari. She walked towards her porch and stopped. TK and the old man followed her and stopped at the same point.

"I don't get it," Kari said. "It was us, but we looked so…different. Almost…"

"Bored?" the old man finished. "There's more to this than you know. But allow me to ask you a question, Kari. How do your nights with TK typically end?"

Kari giggled. "That's easy. Davis always comes out of nowhere and somehow always falls into my rosebush."

"Yeah, he always falls in and then tries to pick the thorns out of his butt," TK chuckled.

"And then he'll come out and try to make it look like he meant to do that," Kari added.

Reminiscing of Davis' blunders sent Kari and TK into fits of hysterics. They almost fell over each other laughing. It wasn't just that Davis would make a complete fool out of himself, but it was the way he took it with such good humor that got Kari and TK practically rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Oh, that's a shame," the soothsayer said grimly, completely dismantling the jovial atmosphere. "It's too bad that Davis isn't here to entertain you anymore. He's not here to make you laugh or make your nights out more interesting. He's not here to help your sense of humor. Did you ever think Davis did MORE than just irritate you when he followed you around?"

Kari blinked. "He DID make things a lot more interesting…in his own twisted way. I never realized it."

"But still, I don't think it's THAT bad," TK said. "If that's all we lose, then maybe Davis isn't such a huge loss."

"Oh, but wait!" the old man grinned. "There's more!"

"More?" Kari and TK both asked.

"Close your eyes," the old man instructed.

Kari was getting startled by these visions she was seeing. Davis couldn't have been THAT important to them, could he? Her question was about to be answered when she felt the smoke surrounding her again.

  


~--------------------~

  


Kari opened her eyes. She was in a familiar place. It was her own home, her own living room. Kari didn't even want to know what was about to happen. She wanted to close her eyes, yet she couldn't. Because she saw herself…but she looked older. She looked to be almost 16. Then the doorbell rang.

"Here's the good part," the soothsayer grinned.

The other Kari answered the door. "Hi, Matt."

"Hi, Kari. Is Tai home?"

"He's in his room. Um…Matt? Have…you talked to TK?"

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry, Kari. He wanted me to tell you he's breaking your date for tonight."

The other Kari hung her head down. "But that's the third week in a row he's broken our date. What is it this time?"

"I'm sorry, Kari," Matt said sympathetically. "He said something about getting invited to another party. I don't know what to tell you."

"Well, if you see him, tell him that's it!" the other Kari said indignantly. "Tell him it's over between us!"

Before Matt could say anything, the older Kari stormed out. Matt shook his head and headed for Tai's room. Kari and TK watched this with disbelief.

"I broke a date with Kari?" TK asked. "Hey, wait a second. We were DATING?!"

"Obviously we were," Kari answered. "But you're breaking dates with me, you jerk! How could you cancel on me for a party?!"

"I wouldn't do that, would I?" TK asked in disbelief.

"Maybe I should explain," the old man said. "You see, without Davis around, you two cannot fully appreciate your relationship."

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"I mean, Davis represented something vital to your relationship. In particular, he represented something vital to TK. Davis represented…competition."

"Competition?" TK repeated. "You're saying that's a GOOD thing?!"

"Think about it, young TK. Without Davis to provide constant competition for you, you would gradually begin to take Kari for granted. You would begin to push Kari to the side, since you no longer have the fear that someone will take her away from you. And eventually, Kari would start to resent you and then your relationship AND friendship would both come to an end.

"So if anything, the mere existence of Davis and his shenanigans help you two to cherish the relationship you share. Without him, you wouldn't appreciate each other as much as you do."

"I never looked at it that way," Kari said in shock.

"I guess Davis IS important to us," TK added. "And...to be honest...even if he HAS been a pest…he's OUR pest. There's no other one like him."

"Sometimes, though, I think that's a good thing," Kari giggled.

"I see my work's done," the old man said. "I guess this means we should go back now. Go ahead and close your eyes one last time."

Kari and TK closed their eyes and they felt the smoke surround them again. They were being taken back to their time…with a newfound appreciation for Davis.

  


~--------------------~

  


Kari opened her eyes. They were all back in the tent. They had returned and the soothsayer was back behind his desk.

"So I hope we've learned a lesson from all this," the soothsayer chuckled.

"We sure have," Kari said. "I guess even Davis serves a purpose. Even if his purpose is to butt in on our nights out."

"And I'm sure it can't last forever," TK added. "In the meantime, I guess we can enjoy trying to lose him…AND watching him make a fool out of himself."

The soothsayer blinked. "Um…not quite the lesson I had in mind. But it's a good lesson, nonetheless. Everyone, no matter how irritating, serves a purpose in life. And that is the lesson of the day."

"So…what do we owe you?" TK asked.

"I take no money," the old man answered. "I merely provide a service. My payment is the knowledge that you two will take this lesson to heart."

"We will," TK smiled.

"Thank you so much," Kari nodded.

Kari and TK turned and left the creepy tent. Once more, they found themselves walking through the park in the middle of the night. They slowly walked towards a nearby tree…until TK stopped.

TK held out a hand and counted down. "5…4…3…2…1…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

****CRASH****

TK saw it all coming. Davis fell out of the tree they were standing by and landed hard on his back. He quickly got up and dusted himself off.

"Hi Kari!" he said cheerfully. "Hi TB!"

Kari giggled. "Davis, that looked painful."

"Um…no…I meant to do that! So…um…I hope I'm not interrupting anything. You two aren't on a…date…or anything, are you?"

TK sighed. "Davis, how many times do I have to tell you we aren't dating!"

Kari got closer to Davis. "We're just out as friends. Would you like to join us?"

TK blinked, but Kari shot him a glance. TK suddenly remembered everything they just went through. "Yeah, Davis! There's always room for one more."

Davis blinked. He was clearly caught off-guard. "Huh? You guys WANT me to tag along?"

"We know you're a klutz, Davis," Kari smiled. "And sometimes, you're even a stalker. But we'll never forget just what a good friend you are. So of course you can tag along with us."

Davis blinked again. "There's a word for this sort of thing. Menage-a-trois?"

Kari growled and slapped Davis in the back of the head, almost knocking his goggles off. "We're trying to have a tender moment, Davis! Don't ruin it by being a pervert!"

"Oh…sorry."

TK chuckled under his breath; his adolescent mind finding the comment funny. "Let's just go home…unless you want to look back at that tent one last time."

Davis looked out into the distance. "What tent, TL?"

Kari gasped. She and TK looked back and saw…that the tent they were just in had vanished without a traced.

Kari couldn't believe her eyes. "No…way…"

"We couldn't have BOTH imagined it," TK said.

"Imagined what?" a confused Davis asked.

"Never mind," both Kari and TK said.

  


~--------------------~

  


Kari just wanted to get this whole night behind her. She wanted to go to bed. Luckily, there were two gentlemen (well, ONE gentleman and Davis) who were willing to walk her to her door. Kari walked up her porch as Davis tried to get ahead of TK. He dashed ahead of him and got in front of Kari.

"Can I have a kiss good night, Kari?" Davis asked with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

Kari suddenly got a wicked idea. "Close your eyes, Davis. And pucker up."

TK gasped. "KARI!"

"HA! In your face, TG!" Davis exclaimed triumphantly. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

But Kari didn't kiss Davis. Instead…she gave him a push…

…into her rosebush.

"YEOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"

Davis leaped out of the rosebush and desperately tried to pick the thorns out of his butt. When TK saw it, he fell on the ground laughing.

Kari laughed out loud, too. Then muttered under her breath, "Davis…I don't know where we'd be without you."

Indeed, Kari and TK both ended the night with a newfound appreciation for Davis Motomiya.

  


**THE END**

  


Any comments? How'd you all like my first Digimon fic? Tell me what you think by mailing me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
